True Alpha: Endgame Vortex
Story For the Holidays, after defeating Lord Lonence, David and Ashley decided to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas together. David and Ashley's relationship is getting better and better because they have been going on dates more, more romantic and fancy dates. David and Ashley had grew closer and closer every day. They are more of a happy couple now. David had been closer with the Grayson and Ashton family. David, Kimberly and Brooke are growing closer, they became a family again. For the Holidays, after defeating Lord Lonence, David and Ashley decided to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas together. David and Ashley's relationship is getting better and better because they have been going on dates more, more romantic and fancy dates. David and Ashley had grew closer and closer every day. They are more of a happy couple now. David had been closer with the Grayson and Ashton family. David, Kimberly and Brooke are growing closer, they became a family again. David and Ashley were making the relationship better so they can have a life together, like get married and have kids. Ashley is really devoted to David because she loves him very dearly and very much. Ashley actually wanted to have sex with him. Ashley knows it is bad to have sex before marriage but she really loves him. Ashley wanted to do something special for her lover David after what he has done. Ashley decided that she wanted to have sex with him. Ashley bought a bikini so he can be attracted to her and Ashley also bought condoms for David for protection. Ashley was glowing really bright because she knew this would be a great time for their relationship to heal. After David got home, Ashley was acting very sexy and romantic. David was really surprise of what she is wearing. He is really into it. Ashley was touching him very romantically, David was touching her sides where the skin is. Ashley decided to kiss him on the face and the neck. Ashley took his clothes off, she decided to kiss his chest. David was touching her head. They were on their bed and Ashley was on top of David and she shook her head to free her hair a bit, Ashley put her hands on his chest. Ashley was panting a bit because of the sex process. David was very awkward with having sex with her. David was questioning what he is doing so, he said, "Get off, Get off". David decided to go to the bathroom. Ashley was really concerned of what happened, she said, "What did I do wrong, I thought this would be good for us"? Ashley was kind of sad, she felt that he doesn't want her. March 21st 2100, In the Cosloff labs that David will own and establish in the future. A scientist named Walberg Kennards, he worked long shifts, Walberg was never appreciated so he decided to ruin David Cosloff's life. Walberg had decided to make a suit that could time travel. IN 2100, time travel is possible. He put an tachyon device that has the time travel material. He tried it out like an experiment and it was 100% successful. After the failed attempt of David and Ashley having sex, David confided with Seth and Ashley confided with Kimberly. David and Seth had a tough conversation about being comfortable having sex. Seth told David that sex is beautiful thing it could heal marriages and relationships even create children. Kimberly and Ashley went out and they actually did some aarons together and they were talking about taking time and space. Ashley doesn't want to take time and space from David, she just wanted to be there for him, support him and care for him. Ashley said, "I love David my whole life, I can't lose him not again, I need to fight". Kimberly said, "He still has issues, he saw his family got murdered from his arch nemesis, it traumatized him". Ashley said, "He is trying to get better, I just need to get through to him". Kimberly said, "I wish you and David the best, everything will be okay in time". Ashley and Kimberly hugged. David punched some bricks to relieve his stress. David said, "I want Ashley in my life, I do but there is something holding me back". Seth asked, "Is it Dark Alpha"? David got some flashbacks and he said, "Sort of". David was in his apartment alone, David grabbed a family photo before the incident in 2005. David was tearing up. He really did miss his family. He wanted his mom, dad and sister to be here for him. David was having flashbacks of all the good times that he had with his family. David and Deborah were very close. They never fought, they love each other. They used to share their food together. They played together in the park. David and Deborah always fuss over each other. David loved his mother dearly. Lana Cosloff was a very sweet woman. She is a devoted wife and mother. David loved his heroic dad as well. David actually wanted to be like his dad. Ever since David got those flashbacks, David has been distant with Ashley. Ashley was very insecure because she feels that he is not devoted to her anymore. Ashley is really concerned of David's well being. Ashley thought having sex with him could change all of that. Ashley is starting to be emotional. Ashley had been sad and hurt ever since the failed attempt of having sex. David was just walking around Colorado City to clear his head. David really need to fix his head because he doesn't want to keep thinking about 2005. He wanted that erased. David saw this strange man, he is from the future. David asked, "Who are you"? Vortex said, "I am the one who can ruin your life. David used his superhuman speed to get him. He teleported to another reality. After David teleported to the Negative Time Portal. David was in a different reality, a ruined reality. The reality is called Endgame Vortex. David said, "What the hell, happened here, I need to stop Vortex". David saw his gravestone, he learned that on this reality he was killed in 2005. David learned that the family survived. He was overjoyed with happiness because he hadn't seen them in years. David went to a building. He was supposed to be the Protectors association but it was stranded. David was investigating the building. A strange woman was far away behind him. She was actually wanting to kill him because she is the Vengeance Alpha. David heard her growling and he looked back. Vengeance Alpha attacked him. She kicked him, David went far back by the wall. Vengeance Alpha said, "Who are you, Why are you here"? David said, "I don't know what you are saying but I am from a different-". Vengeance Alpha was on top of him, David said, "Reality, wait, Debbie". David realized that the creature was his baby sister. Deborah said, "No one calls me that just, David". David said, "You didn't kill me, my day is looking up". Deborah said, "David"! Deborah turned back to normal, she hugged David. They had a wonderful and emotional reunion. David said, "I have missed you so much Deb". Deborah said, "How is this possible". Deborah touched her brother's face and she overcome with emotion. David said, "I am from a different reality actually". Deborah said, "So I am dead in your reality". David said, "Yeah even mom and dad". Deborah said, "Mom is alive, she would be so happy to see you, she is very ill". David said, "I want to see her". Deborah said, "okay". Deborah actually cried on him and they had a great family reunion moment. Lana is her 60s in Endgame Vortex. She has been on hospital care for years. Lana had been depressed ever since her son and her husband have been taken away from her. Deborah knocked, Lana said," You can come in honey". Deborah said, "There is someone you really want to meet". Lana said, "Who"? David said, "Me". Lana said, "David"? David said, "Hi mom, it has been a long time". David was tearing up. Lana said, "Come here honey". David cried hysterically on her because he missed her. Deborah was tearing up as well and she thought it was really sweet. Vortex went to the Alchery Industries. Vortex had a talk with the millionaire Seth Ashton. Seth Ashton and his workers had built a suit that could have the capabilities of the True Alpha. The suit was really worked successfully. Vortex and Seth had decided to team up to kill True Alpha and Vengeance Alpha. David and Deborah were spending time with each other. Deborah said, "I know that we are in different timelines but I am glad you are here David, I have missed you so much". David said, "I miss you too, by the way, you did really good kicking my ass". Deborah laughed. David said, "How did you become this"? Deborah explained about the traumatic experience. David understood and he was sorry that happened to her. Deborah and David were trying to figure out a plan to stop Vortex and to restore the timeline. David knew that Vortex had a material on him and that might be the key. On the day of the battle, True Alpha and Vengeance Alpha found Vortex. True Alpha said, "It is over Vortex, this ends today". Vortex said, "You brought a friend, I brought one too". Alchemic showed up. Alchemic said, "You can't get pass me". Deborah said, "I got the robot, you get Vortex". True Alpha and Vortex battled it out. Vengeance Alpha was trying to outrun Alchemic but Alchemic threw her plenty of feet. Alchemic said, "This suit has your brother's particles so I am invincible". Vengeance Alpha said, "I don't think so Tin Man". Vengeance Alpha punched the face of Alchemic and he went down. She savagely ruined the armor. David said, "it is over Vortex, he pulled the time travel material. The Time Portal was ripping through Vortex's body and he became a portal. David said, "We did it". Deborah said, "Goodbye David, I love you". David said, "I love you too". David and Deborah kissed passionately". David went to the time portal and everything in his timeline is getting back to normal. David was really happy. David came back to beautiful Colorado City. David realized that everything is back to normal where it used to be. The sad thing is that his sister is not here. When David saw Kimberly, Brooke and Seth. He decided to run to them and hug them. David is just happy that everything is back to normal. David went back to the apartment. Ashley said, "Hi David, I am sorry that I ever made you feel uncomfortable when we were having sex, it was stupid thing, I know what you are going through, I am sorry that I just have been so selfish lately". David passionately kissed Ashley and said, "Honey, I love you dearly, you are not a selfish person, you wanted us to work and I wanted us to work as well, I really wanted to have sex with you, It will heal our relationship". Ashley said, "Oh David". David and Ashley were having sex again but David was on top of her, Ashley put her legs on him. They had sex for over 30 minutes. Ashley knew it was a terrific experience and that is what she needed and she is glad that she lost her virginity to David because she loved him very much. David and Ashley decided to relax and talk about things. They both confess to each other how much they love each other. David and Ashley were on their bed together, enjoying their union. Ashley said, "That was so amazing". David said, "Well I am glad you enjoyed it". Ashley said, "what happened to you"? David explained Ashley about Vortex, the damaged reality, seeing his sister and mother and also about Alchemic. Ashley said, "I am sorry that you had to leave them but they are always with you David". David said, "Thank you". David and Ashley kissed passionately.